


Shout

by Jess1665



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess1665/pseuds/Jess1665
Summary: (based off my friends video, in her video When Mr. Wednesday was in his 30s he felt like was not being worshipped like he used to, so he sought out the help of Media and World the new gods. They came up with a plan to have Mr. Wednesday mate with a human. He meets a woman named Abby and they really bond. Soon they are in love and Mr. Wednesday has forgotten the plan and spends all his time with Abby. World tells him that he should stick with the plan but Mr. Wednesday is in love with Abby. World and Media decide to kill Abby to remind Mr. Wednesday of his duties. This angers Mr. Wednesday and he goes into hiding. 40 years later World and Media (and their son) have found Mr. Wednesday and want him to be part of their team again. Mr. Wednesday refuses saying that he has not forgotten what they did to Abby. The truth comes out and Shadow realizes that the Abby from the story is his mother and it is the way that World and Media found him. My story is right after the video ends. ) After the interrogation Shadow hears arguing, he follows it and finds out some secrets about Mr. World, Media, and Tech boy ..





	Shout

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random story i based on my friend's video.. https://vimeo.com/219623359

Shadow ran out of the building like his ass was on fire. There was no way in hell he was going to be killed by a tree like the rest of the cops. “Wait up.” Huffed Mr. Wednesday. Shadow turned to face him. “What the fuck was that in there? Who are those people?” Mr. Wednesday made a face but didn’t answer. “I’ll call a cab.” “I am not going anywhere until you tell me why some tall dude in a suit and a floating Marilyn Monroe told me you got my mother killed.” Mr. Wednesday stayed quiet, rehearsing what he was going to say. Shadow stared at him impatiently. Before Mr. Wednesday could say anything he was interrupted by loud yelling on the other side of the building. Shadow crept over to the side of the building and peeked his head. He saw them. The tall dude that called himself Mr. World was standing there with floating Marilyn and the racist boy. The racist boy was yelling at Mr. World while floating Marilyn rubbed her temples. “You embarrassed me in there!” Yelled the racist boy. Mr. World sighed. “Your behavior was embarrassing, you do not get to disrespect Mr. Wednesday and think you will get away with it.” The boy rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if you are up the old geezer’s ass just don’t put your hands on me like you know me.” Floating Marilyn put her hand around the boy’s arm and yanked him. “Do not talk to him like that, young man.” The boy pulled away. “Are you really going to do this? Figures you care more about him than you do me.” The boy tried to walk away but was stopped by Mr. World. “Stop acting like a spoiled brat and people will give you the respect you think you deserve.” The boy snorted. “Whatever man, I know what I know and I get what I want. I don’t need you two.” Mr. World stopped him again. “You don’t know anything.” The boy let out a laugh. Shadow had heard it before. The laugh someone does to stop themselves from crying. He wasn’t far away and the light from the lamp post was bright enough that he could see how shiny the boy’s eyes were. “Tell me why?!” He yelled. “Why did you leave me? All you had to do was be my father and you couldn’t do that. Why did you leave us!?” For the first time since Shadow has known the boy, he actually felt sorry for him. In this moment he wasn’t a bratty teenager saying stupid shit about Mr. Wednesday, he was a lost boy looking for his father. Floating Marilyn put her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “He had to do what was best for us. He had to be our leader it was the only way.” Mr. World agreed. “I love you and your mom, I wouldn’t have left if there was any other way.” The boy wiped his eyes. “You’re lying.” Mr. World shook his head. “I am not, I swear. I had your best interest in mind. It killed me being away from both of you but I had to do it.” Shadow expected the floating Marilyn to agree with Mr. World but instead she let out a huge sob. Mr. World was just as surprised as Shadow. He turned to her but before he could say anything, floating Marilyn began sobbing uncontrollably. “You were supposed to come back! I felt so alone and betrayed, you were supposed to come back!”


End file.
